


[斑带/带柱](R)人间只此一回逢

by beilin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beilin/pseuds/beilin
Summary: 此篇all土all箭头混乱，洁癖党勿入！！！主斑带/带柱。限制情节为斑带/带柱（非同时）。含几句话卡带、带琳、带鸣。雷者勿入。原作背景向。私设如山。私设：柱间细胞融合的副作用，会和柱间的灵魂产生某种联系。时间线：三战后斑捡土。一个斑柱抢土的AU。不喜慎入。
Relationships: 带柱, 斑带 - Relationship





	[斑带/带柱](R)人间只此一回逢

半面寒冰兼半面烈火你便在那里存活

我见过这人间可那终不是我的世界

——《脑海浮游的你》

“为了和泉奈在梦中相见，亦是你向木叶复仇的方式？”他看着幻术中的往事有时会问上几句，毕竟日后漫长时光他就要变做这个人。

斑看着他，似乎意料之中他会如此问询，却只是轻笑一声。

他讨厌斑的这种笑容。

“你愿意这样想也无妨。”

“只能说明，你终究是个小鬼。”

“他也是这样认为的。”带土有些赌气的反驳。

千手柱间的讲述比幻术中展示的事件本身情感色彩丰富百倍，宇智波斑在他口中简直像个凄苦的不被世所理解、惨遭天妒的悲剧英雄。他看着斑，仍然无法把“凄苦”的身影与眼神冷漠颐指气使的面前人联系上一分。

他当然也感受不到什么该死的“温柔”。

只要提到千手柱间，斑的神情会变得不同，但同样不带有半分深情和认真。

他从未见过斑将其他任何事物放在眼里，但对千手柱间的执着也像是逗弄蚂蚁的小孩，不屑中带着好奇。明明鄙弃其短暂徒劳的跋涉，却还要多此一举的去否定。

动作本身就代表了一种存在的分量。

而他并不拥有，他想在卡卡西的慰灵碑前的静默时间里，那个名字是拥有的。

但拥有着的宇智波带土已经死了，他并不拥有卡卡西的敬意。

他们之间的一切过往都毫无意义，但他非常执着于他将要扮演的这个人。

斑皱起了眉，似乎完全懒得理他，最后却还是开口了，“他的心思我无需等移植了细胞才知晓。”

“带土，你需要自己去思考。而不是被他、被村子的权威所影响，被人群同化。”

“那样你便不配扮演我，接过我的使命。”

“即使你说得再冠冕堂皇，救世主。”带土挑衅的反驳，“你不过是在迁怒，是得不到的怨怼和发泄罢了。”

“想不明白也没关系，你只要做好我交代的事情就可以了。”斑不想再和他纠缠初衷为何，带土无法理解。他始终觉得自己是想要成为救世主而展开无限月读，就像当初那个人以为火影之位能够诱他停留。

他们不知晓真正的追求和目的，但宇智波斑本也不需要他们的理解或认同。

他曾经敬慕过他，毫无疑问。

忍者之神，传说中不可亵渎的顶点。

没有人能超越他，血肉之躯已被历史风干成神话，镀上虚假却神圣的光辉。

终结乱世的英雄，你要颠覆和超越他，首先要再造一个更加惨烈的乱世去拯救才行。

少年曾对任何与疯狂和毁灭沾边的事不感兴趣。

但谁能想到他现在把这个人按在身下肆意妄为呢。

那时豪言要超越卡卡西的吊车尾已显得在人群中突兀而像个不自量力的傻瓜。

他堪称残忍，至少在同有柱间细胞的程度上，斑的粗暴只是率性的张扬凌厉，甚至在带土跟不上节奏时停下来等等他，虽说嘲弄也如影随形。

但带土显然是刻意为之。

“你应该让你那忠诚的弟弟焚毁你的尸体。就不致于在净土也不能安息的受到如此折磨。”

“愚蠢又软弱的人终将害人害己。”他言之凿凿，却不是在对着身下人诉说。

千手柱间一睁眼就看到这个头发一打眼几分神似故人的孩子，神情悲哀得像是要哭了。于是他理所当然的推测这个孩子是自己生前并不知晓的挚友后代，张开怀抱打算用宠孙女的方式哄哄少年的时候，他突然扑到自己身上一顿折腾。

千手柱间反抗了几下，发觉力量全由这个少年控制着，就先指出了他话语中的错误：“我其实没在净土。”

他死了，又被封印，现在好像又被一个少年折腾了出来，他不知道这个世界在不远的将来还要不断打扰他安息的灵魂。

这是创世者的罪孽和永恒受难的轮回命运。

而有人要去打破这种循环，现在他身上的人，身上人所假装的人。

伤痕很快消失无踪，听着身下人镇静的回答。带土想他多少能理解一点当年斑的狂躁。

为何一个把世界握于指掌，冷静到可怖的人也会冲昏头脑的兴奋和暴怒。

巨人也无法在水中留下一个长久的脚印，即使他可以轻易踏碎一座高山。

缓流带来凝滞的错觉，可还是温吞而不可阻止的向前。一切艳色和杂质都会被冲刷殆尽，不留下任何痕迹。

这是生死、毁灭天地的力量也不能干涉和扭转的。

这等无稽之事本无人会去做。

但当那样丰沛的生命力流淌在自己的血肉骨骼里。强大、坚实，不会被玷污和焚毁的力量，永不改变的纯粹和希望向往。

“如果这不是他的细胞，而本就属于我。”

人是不能不生出占有欲和嫉妒的。那样卑劣阴暗的情绪足以吞噬人去做出疯狂的徒劳之事。

可斑不曾被诱惑和动摇。

他只是笑笑就离开了，那留给世人的孤傲背影，是超脱了凡人的恣意。他甚至不屑开口去请求，宁可赔上数十年的光阴在暗处角落独自与世顽抗。

简直是纯粹精神意志的躯壳。

他也要成为宇智波斑，才能做逆境中胜利的密谋者。

他不畏惧忍者之神，也不再尊重他，既然他不能反抗自己。

温柔失去了力量就一无所有，却在恐惧深渊里给人莫名的依赖向往和倾诉欲望。

长久以来盘旋心底的疑问：“你怎么不去找他？”

他等待背叛朋友之人的伪善面具碎裂，他期待已久。

也有可能这个人并不存在，一切只是他的臆想，那就与宇智波斑完全无干了。

可柱间只是沉默了一刻，淡淡说道：“他不再需要我，我也无法阻止他。”

“所以你们都觉得拉拢一个孩子比说服死倔的对方更容易嘛。”带土的语气刻薄而讽刺，不知是对着柱间或斑还是自己。

“不，”这次柱间反驳得非常迅速，“只是你需要我，我才会出现。”

带土准备了无数侮辱或者说赞美他肉体的话来回应“需求”之说，却被他下一句话就全堵回嗓子眼。

“你立志成为火影，宇智波带土。”

“只是曾经。”带土皱眉看着他。神色有几分像斑，那个说出“不会再谦卑对待世界”时的挚友。

“失落的梦也可以重新拾起，何时开始都不晚。”

“这个世界是地狱，你看不到...”

“带土，在只能看到地狱的人眼中，世界才会变成血色。”他摸着少年的头，把人自然的抱在怀里，“世界只是世界，无论哪一个，不同的是处于其间的人而已。用你自己的眼睛去看，不要用斑的。”

柱间胸膛的温度也和这个地狱的世界一样真实。

相反的是非观在脑海中喧嚣，斑的意志占据了上风。即使柱间有着一整套可操作的体系，自己可以亲手去塑造扭转现状的诱惑，还有他个人的暖意光芒。

但斑的意志更适合他，只适合他们。失去一切却仍不放弃的，追逐新世界的孤寂幽魂。

那是一种毁灭的恣肆快感和救世的使命所混杂的无上苦涩。

千手柱间是被排除在外的无资格者。

他这样既有爱又坐拥一切的人能理解他们的什么呢？他可以体验、宽宥、消解痛苦和灾厄。

但他永远不懂那意味着什么，他太坚实，痛苦不能侵袭这个人。

他在伤害此人时愈发深刻的体会到，他嫉妒。敏感的在痛苦中无限煎熬的人，当然嫉妒抛弃痛感者的自得。

他同时怜悯他，未曾真正的感受到这个世界，地狱般循环往复的命运。

人世从未改变。

千手柱间是乍现的光亮，理想国度出现后又被尘世风沙淹没，成为传说中的完美，而现实只剩下断壁残垣。

人们却看不见也听不懂真相。

一个不再压抑着悲哀和泪水，不需要体会痛楚才能生存的世界。他和斑可以创造，他选择了斑，做出决定后便不再回头。

他按着千手柱间的头消解心中的痛苦不甘和焦躁，但他不选择他的路。

即使那多么美好，对于宇智波带土来说幸福的一整个未来，比不上用他残破一生换来的，整个世界的未来重要。

“你和斑一样恶劣，一样傲慢。”

他咬得狠戾。

“我不是木叶的所有物，也不是你的孩子。你既然有觉悟牺牲自己的一生，就不要再多舌去劝导别人珍惜他的人生了，初代目大人。”

“我错了。”千手柱间只是笑笑。

“我有太多遗憾，不希望你也步这样的后尘。后人应该从前人的经验中吸取教训。”

“所有的牺牲和血泪错误，都是为后世标记不可为之的警诫碑石。”

“你要是看不到，这一切过往才会变得没有意义了。”

他很想问千手柱间，你觉得错误的是哪一步？是杀死了某人，还是没有杀死某人。但他开口时念头已经改变。

“那我告诉你，对命运的反抗永不停止，斑不会死去。”他亲吻柱间，斑从不亲吻他，那个傲慢的人一生都不会做这种事。就像有的人一生坎坷跌宕却永不流泪。

“宇智波斑死了，宇智波带土死了。但是斑永不会死去。”

“希望你能好好长大。”他摸着带土炸起的长发，带有某种怀念的意味。好奇的拾起他的面具试戴，对着他眨一眨眼睛。

“如果你走错了路，会有人去阻止你的。”他的神情坦然，仿佛他们之前的交合都是梦。

虽然这连梦境都算不上，可能只是他破碎分裂的精神中的残影。

这个世界和自己，本来就不正常，也没必要在情欲上计较一线真实。

男人最后说：“虽然正确的道路也同样充满阻力，需要付出的代价或许更加惨痛。”他的语重心长未能动摇带土的信念，但令他感觉很不舒服。

他不曾动摇，只是很疲累。既然选择了斑，他借助斑的力量来否定那个男人。

“这就是这个世界的规则，有人得到力量，拥有力量拥有一切，失去力量的人死去或卑微的被夺走一切，在痛苦中苟延残喘的悲鸣。胜利者是不会懂得的。”

“他不曾掠夺。”

“这不是柱间的意志，是这个世界的法则。他不想掠夺，世界代替他去施暴。”

“真是可笑。”

“所以打倒他还是复仇木叶都不重要。”宇智波斑看着他，眼神锐利，“改变这个世界才是唯一的解决方式。”

“当然，你还是个孩子，忍不住迁怒和报复，或者某些消遣，”他停顿了一下。

“他知道。”这样想着的瞬间，一股寒意如利刃窜上带土的脊背，甚至脑海里莫名划过斑会杀死他的念头。

“也可以当做游戏的余兴，我不在乎。”他的语气没有一丝波动的说完了整句，眼中因带土的局促模样而染上笑意。

斑只是借机调侃他而已，可他每次都中招。

他永远无法如斑一样决绝冷毅。

放不下光亮中的幻影，或许是两个已死之人的支撑。

过往和虚妄中流连，也是他的本性。

这与宏大的意义和结果无关。

只是专属宇智波带土的个人执着。

这个男人会哭泣，会颤声喊自己的名字，那时委屈的神色像个孩子。

可他平静下来，说起认真的话，又像颜岩上那个严肃的伟人了。

他比这个世界还要真实和虚假，带土愤愤的想。明明那样笨拙朴实，为何却是变幻无常的？

他想他稍稍能明白为什么拥有伊邪那岐和诸多深不可测计谋的斑会输了，终结谷中走出来的是这个人。

他没有弱点也不遵从欲望的操纵，像是神不仁的维持这个世界本身。

这个人在这个世界不存在失败。

打倒他需要下个世界的力量，斑就去那么做了。

可他却也是一个有血有肉的人。他的消沉也是真实情绪的宣泄，这个人从不饰演，没有谎言。

斑认可他，带土想。是不是千手柱间并不重要。

这样表里如一、整个人生可以放大缩小都毫无瑕疵的给所有世人研究探寻的、历史展览柜第一排的灵魂。本不该属于这个世界。

可带土与斑看待世界的角度从来不同。他感受到的某人，只带给他近似逝去少女牵起他手时的触感，能撼动整个世界的温柔。有时会有些早已失去的怜惜和暖意涌上心头。

当他感受到这些，才能确证自己仍然活着。

但他同时也恨，为何这个世界有人，能如此放肆的表达爱与恨、执着与放手。

他就没有那样一点不能启齿的欲望、错误卑劣的向往。在所有人都被煎熬着，在世人生存就需要藏着真话和心底丑恶才能彼此交流，违背本心的低下头才能得到爱慕和尊重的这个世界。

为什么他只把心底的话说出来，就能得到整个世界？

“嫉妒这个陈旧世界的拥有者，只会显得你可笑又幼稚。”

他也习惯了斑带着讥讽的善意，这只是宇智波斑的特殊表达方式。

他了解斑，像是他真实度过了那些岁月。他抛下了自己的前半生，换上宇智波斑的，如同重新塑造的半面躯体。他还将取回他的眼睛，弥补那已送给卡卡西的，缺失的自我。

他们前路同行，虽然短暂。

但他总是难以超越这个在现实中老朽得早就该死的男人。

修习进展缓慢时，他就会烦躁不安的向斑挑战，直到累得精疲力竭、伤痕累累。

“你不够专注，带土。”斑看着他，“虽然你的确比我见过的大多数人坚韧。”

“你不懂得享受游戏。”斑将人捡起来给他治伤，“你太认真的对待这个即将消失的世界了。”

这已经是宇智波斑莫大的善意，鉴于他把自己扔下不管柱间细胞也能缓慢的修复一切。

“就像战斗带来的乐趣，当然你的兴致似乎在别处。”斑的手指下滑的力道，带有了特殊的暗示意味。

斑比他更擅长某事，这令带土消沉，似乎沾染上了那个男人的恶习。他在失去了斑后的长久岁月里，有时也选用脱线的方式抱怨这个世界。

斑能让他的脑子混乱得翻转一整个天地，再呼啸着擦过灵魂，点起烧灼的热度。他只能哽咽着叹息这个男人在任何方面都强到可怕。

而斑眼中餍足下是冷清无谓。

可斑也有尽情享受的时候，痴迷又忘我，在和千手柱间战斗时。他翻过斑整个人生的画卷，那是他唯一认可的取悦者。

他热爱战斗，却追逐和平。

他甚至厌恶的想着，反正他们通过自己也算再度交手了，而且斑这回应是赢了。

他用赠予卡卡西的眼睛窥探到琳的死亡，他计划着，之后卡卡西还会用捅穿琳的手贯透他的胸膛。

他总是有意无意做着架起生死的桥梁，像是被两边同时争取又抛弃的灵魂，拉扯到了自己都厌烦的程度。

当鸣人用琳的记忆来劝说，那种生死泾渭分明，却偏要按着他独自一人的手去触摸这份不可撼动的冰冷界限时，无力和滑稽感达到了顶点。

命运捉弄想要反抗它的人，世界不给动摇者一分所求，只是两处落空。

他坠落，手心空无一无。

孤独与梦留不下任何遗物。

他在无人所见处蜕变，他的年华是一个人的盛放，在地狱，只能与生命早已截止的人分享。

“你爱着这个世界，却为之痛苦不堪的死去了。”他于某个普通的日子下定决心，此后再也没有叨扰已死的灵魂。

“千手柱间。你曾梦想成为那样的男人？”他死前的最后一句话，也不忘了嘲弄他，是斑表达信任的独特方式。他永远那样自信，仿佛无论带土心里在谋划些什么，他都能牢牢控制局面。

“不再是了，梦是会醒的。谢谢你，将我从现实的梦中唤醒。”他对教给他一切的男人第一次道谢，并无真心。

他再也没有摘下被那个男人打趣很丑的面具。

“我是，宇智波斑。”

可宇智波斑的眼里并没有他，只有以他为道具的计划。

千手柱间从不曾真的看好他成为火影，也不会有那一天。

他借助不了任何一人的力量，只能独自思索前路的对与错。

他思索时会坐在斑的雕像上，孤身一人。想着的全部是逝去的灵魂，失去的温度与美好。

他可以看到对面岩石上忍者之神的脸，严正端方、高不可攀。

他们之间的距离比世人修筑的还要遥远。

权威具有排他性。

他没有停止寻找，但早已不在这个世界寄托希望。

他本身也没有那种力量，少女的笑在他心中经年不败，是他不可分割的一部分。他是不会抛下她去另寻生路的。

“你们只是把人间当作游戏和成就使命的场域。”

“因为你们无法了解，生命的意义只有放低到同样的高度才能感受。”

他已经走过二十年的血雨刀光，走遍这天下和千篇一律的城池。绝望和苦难洒满大地，将一切生的灵魂染上腐败污浊的气味，又诞生孕育新的纯白生命。那些泪那些笑，都循环往复。

少年已经长大，不再需要前人的指引和帮助。他已经能够坦然面对现实的残酷，做出只属于自己的选择。

“我要阻止你。”他看着斑，冷言宣告了背叛。

“我也不会成为你。”他在心里向某人道出久别重逢的问候。

他的孤独跋涉将至尽头，而死亡在不远处向转身的他招手。

渴望赎罪的灵魂已然疲累，最初的爱恋他始终当作幻想，于浮沉中不肯在这点上欺骗自己。可那几十年间的思索，想来也不过是一个人的沧海桑田，渺若尘烟。

他们追逐的梦想为何都如此遥远到目所不及，却又从黑暗与深渊中能步步笑着走出。

少年向着已被死神捕获之人伸出手，泪水凝结在眼眶中，也不放手。

可他与斑最大的不同在于，他本性向往甜蜜的碰触，而不是血腥的对抗。即使那并不强大，也不优雅。

所以在最后的最后，他身后并非空无一物，而是有延续的希望。

“你们当初无法放手的一切，我想今日已经找到了令人安心的继承者。”

“我要把这个世界，还给生长于此热爱着它的人。”

End.

ps：本来开头是点梗的脑洞，结果最后就变成这样了...


End file.
